Things Aren't As They Seem
by TaylorMicroWave
Summary: Roxas Levie is the new kid at Hartz High School. He quickly befriends the most popular guy in school, Axel Reed, but what Roxas doesn't know is that the red head has a surprising secret... AkuRoku, one sided RokuXion. My first fanfiction, please enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Things Aren't As They Seem

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. If I did…. Oh lord Jashin 3

WARNING: This fanfiction contains boy x boy, yaoi pairings, and much fluffiness and lemon. If ya don't like it, then get out .

Chapter one: New Kid

Roxas stretched, lumbering out of his cushiony soft bed. _Ugh, school is such a bore…_ The blonde haired boy thought as he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. It was Roxas's first day at his new school. He had just arrived from Twilight Town here in Radiant Garden after his brother, Sora, who he lived with, had to move because of some freak relationship he had had. The guy turned out to be a stalker and wouldn't accept the fact that the two had broken it off, yadda yadda yadda. To put it simply, they had to change areas, just to be in the clear. Roxas didn't like change, though. He preferred things to stay the same. Roxas had had great friends in Twilight Town, but now that was all thrown in the trash. The blonde didn't exactly have the easiest time making friends, since he was quite the unsociable type.

After doing the finishing touches on his hair, Roxas threw on a hoodie and slung his checkered backpack over his shoulder. He paid his goodbyes to his older brother and exited out of the front door, walking down the sidewalk towards his bus stop. _Today's going to be such a nightmare. _The blonde thought, frowning as he arrived at his destination. He leaned back against a nearby fence, scanning the other highschoolers at his stop. The first bystander that Roxas spotted was an older teen, looked to be about a senior, with shoulder length, rose pink ruffles. A couple feet away from him was a smaller girl with short, auburn hair and indigo eyes. Roxas switched his eyes towards the girl sitting on the concrete next to him. She had short, jet black hair that came just past her ears.

The girl suddenly stood up, obviously noticing the blonde staring at her. Her ice cold blue eyes turned on him. "Hello," The girl said simply. "I'm Xion. You must be the new kid everyone's talking about." Xion said, extending a hand out to the boy. Roxas was slightly confused. _Everyone's been talking about me? I don't know anyone here! _Nonetheless, he shook her hand, quickly pulling away. Roxas didn't like touching other people. Xion giggled. "I'm Roxas," Roxas replied. She nodded, crouching back down to rummage through her bag. Roxas continued to let his eyes wander around the area, halting at one person in particular. On the opposite side of Roxas was a tall, lithe guy. He had slicked back, crimson spikes and glistening emerald eyes. The teen also had two reverse tear drop tattoos under both his eyes. Roxas, for some reason, was fascinated by him. Suddenly, the red head's eyes locked with his own and Roxas looked away, a bit embarrassed. He glanced down at Xion. "Hey," He whispered. "Who's he?"

Xion looked up at the blonde. "Who?" She asked. Roxas motioned his head towards the skinny red head opposite of them. Xion scoffed. "Oh, him. That's Axel Reed, the most popular boy in Hartz High School. He's a wise guy who thinks way too highly of himself," The black haired girl growled, staring over at the green eyed man. She shook her head slightly and slung her bag over her shoulder, standing up to slump on the fence next to Roxas. "For being so popular though, he barely has any friends." Xion stated. Roxas was about to say something when he heard a vehicle pull up around the corner. Xion looked over him. "Oh, there's the bus, come on." She exclaimed, dashing up towards the school bus. Roxas followed, hopping onto the bus and taking a seat in the back with Xion. He looked around anxiously, shuffling his feet. The black haired girl shot him a confused glare. "What's wrong? It's just a bus, Roxas!" Roxas jerked his head up at her sudden comment. He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Sorry, just, you know the new change." He exclaimed. Xion nodded in understanding and turned back around to chat with a blonde haired girl named Namine. Roxas scanned the seats, searching for Axel. He spotted him at the front of the bus, chatting it up with an older teen that looked a bit similar to the red head. _Must be his brother, _Roxas figured. He stared at Axel for a few more seconds, and then abruptly got hit in the back of the head with something. Roxas whipped around to see Xion holding a ruler, Namine giggling behind her. "Stop gaping at Axel and get up!" Xion snapped. Roxas looked around; confused at first, then he realized that they had made their stop at the school. Roxas quickly jumped up from his seat, shuffling down the tight aisle way with the other students. As the students piled out, Roxas couldn't help but look for Axel again. For some reason the red headed teen just peaked Roxas's interest.

Xion and Roxas found their way out into the courtyard. Xion introduced him to her circle of friends, including the pink haired boy he had seen at his bus stop, whose name was Marluxia. Roxas was quickly accepted though. _At least I have _some _friends, _the blonde thought. The bell rung, indicating homeroom. Roxas had already exchanged classes with Xion and everyone else in the group. He had two classes with Xion, and four with a two guys named Demyx and Zexion. Unfortunately though, he was completely alone in homeroom.

Hartz was a huge school, complete with three stories and two separate buildings for extracurricular courses on the opposing side of the school classes. Roxas's first class was at the third story, and when he finally managed to get to the door, he was about ready to fall down and take a nap. Those stairs were hell.

The third bell sounded and the dreaded homeroom began. The students had to stand in the back of the classroom for seating assignments. Roxas hadn't really been paying attention to the people in his class, he was too exhausted. But the blonde soon perked up as Mr. Light called out the name 'Axel Reed'. Roxas watched as the red head traipsed over to his assigned desk, close to the back of classroom. Roxas slightly relaxed as another name was called to sit in front of him, but the feeling was gone in an instant. "Roxas Levie," Mr. Light called, motioning towards the seat next to Axel. Roxas reluctantly lumbered over to the desk, pulling out his chair and trying to act as calm as possible. Axel shot him a glance, looking him up and down. Roxas gave the red head a glare in return. "Stop checking me out, you pedo." He exclaimed. Axel chuckled. "I'm Axel, nice to meet ya." He said, smiling. "Roxas," The blonde replied.

* * *

End of chapter one.

I hope you all appreciated that X) Hartz High School.. See what I did there? Ahaha…That's over used way too much :'( Reviews are nice 8D This is my first fanfic, so please no hating on my behalf ^_^ Chapter two to come soon! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Things Aren't As They Seem

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. If I did…. Oh lord Jashin 3

WARNING: This fanfiction contains boy x boy, yaoi pairings, and much fluffiness and lemon. If ya don't like it, then get out .

Chapter two:

I'm really excited I have so many follows to this already :D Anyways, for those of you who do keep up with this story, I'm going back to school tomorrow, so be prepared for longer updates :l I know, it sucks donkey tail, but I can't help it T_T HOMEWORK'S A BITCH! Enjoy chapter two PX

Lunchtime had finally swung around and Roxas couldn't have been more relieved. He had felt like an outcast in most of his periods before this, excluding homeroom. Axel and he had surprisingly gotten along very well.

Roxas had managed to find his way to the Cafeteria, with the help of various students. He still needed to get down where everything was located around here; he had looked like a kid who just lost his parents in a store. He scanned the lunchroom, searching for Xion. He spotted her at table 3, chatting with Larxene. Roxas dashed down the aisle way, trying not to hit anyone on the way down. He plopped down in the seat to the opposite side of her, sighing with relief. The black haired girl turned around to face him. She laughed faintly. "Hard time finding the Café?" Roxas nodded, slinging his backpack around to rest on his lap. He unzipped the top compartment, pulling out a Special K bar. "Want one?" The blonde asked. Xion shook her head and Roxas closed his backpack, throwing it under the table. He took a bite out of the chocolaty health bar.

Roxas couldn't help but look around for Axel. He found the red head seated at table 1, sitting with the same teen he had seen him chatting with on the bus that morning. Roxas started to stare at the red head absentmindedly, not hearing Marluxia's greeting. Roxas heard a thud in front of him. He jerked his head down to see what had made the noise, seeing a thick book in front of him. The blonde looked up to see Zexion giving him a un amused stare. "Stop gaping at Axel, idiot. We've got to go get our food," The slate haired teen snapped, motioning towards the lunch line. Roxas shook his head. "I don't eat school lunch," Zexion just scoffed and got up, traipsing over to the never ending line.

Roxas switched his eyes back to table 1, but noticed Axel was gone. He sighed and took another bite out of his Special K bar. Suddenly, Roxas felt someone take a seat next to him. He didn't turn around, assuming it to be Xion. He almost jumped out of his skin when the teen spoke. "Hey," Roxas whipped around, seeing Axel sitting coolly next to him. "Oh, it's you," Roxas snorted, turning his head back around to stare calmly across the room. Axel chuckled. "So, what are you doing over here?" Roxas asked, not turning around. Axel shrugged, running a hand through his fiery red locks. "I dunno, just bored." Axel replied. Roxas finally turned around to face him. He stared at the teen for a few seconds, then to the ground, and back to him again. "Why don't you have many friends?" The blonde finally asked.

Axel blinked, a bit taken aback. No one usually questioned his lack of allies. The red head rubbed the back of his head, laughing. "Heh, I don't know. No one gets me, I guess," Roxas nodded. "I know how you feel," He said sympathetically. "I'm not exactly a 'social butterfly' myself." The blonde exclaimed, chuckling.

"Ugh, why's _he_ here?" Roxas heard Xion's nasty retort from behind him. He whipped around to face the black haired girl. Xion was eyeing Axel with a stare cold as ice. Roxas tried to tell her off, waving his hand across his neck frantically. With a 'hmph', she took a seat with her tray, putting her back to Roxas. The blonde blinked and turned back to Axel. The red head had a distraught look in his eyes. "Sorry, she doesn't exactly…_like_ you," Roxas said, trying to be quiet. Axel shrugged, smiling apologetically. "No, it's fine, not a lot of the people here like me," Axel said, his eyes focusing on the floor. "They all think I'm too stuck up. That's probably another reason I lack friends." He said. Roxas didn't say anything. He couldn't help but feel bad for Axel. _I wish I could be his friend…_

The two just sat in awkward silence until the 5th period bell rang. Roxas got up, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. He glanced over at Xion. The blue eyed girl was obviously still ignoring him, since she had already left with Zexion and Demyx. Roxas sighed, giving Axel a blank expression. The red head chuckled, offering to walk to class with the boy. Roxas didn't deny the teen of doing this for him, he liked being around Axel. The pair traveled down the aisle way, disposing of their trash next to the door.

"So, you're new, right?" Axel asked after the two got out of the lunchroom. The blonde nodded. "Yeah, the teachers had been talking about you last semester," Axel stated. Roxas blinked, turning around to the red head. "Really? How'd they know me?"

"Your grades," Axel replied. "They said you were an amazing writer." He said, switching his eyes to stare down at his feet. Roxas didn't say anything. The boys finally reached Roxas's classroom. Axel and Roxas exchanged a glance, paying their goodbyes to each other. As the blonde opened the door, a paper airplane hit his head. He frowned, sitting down in his seat next to Demyx. The musician gave him a confused glare, squinting his aqua blue eyes. "Why were you hanging with Axel? He's a jerk wad!" Demyx exclaimed. Roxas gave the teen an icy stare. "No he's not," He replied. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, as the motto goes." Roxas said. Demyx rolled his eyes, sighing in frustration, but didn't say anything else.

XXX

The dismissal bell finally rung and the whole of band class poured out into the courtyard. Roxas was so relieved to get out of school. _Thank God _that _day is over with, _He thought. _Shit…I forgot about Xion on the bus though…. _The blonde grabbed his drumsticks and shoved them into his backpack. "See ya tomorrow, Ms. Aoi!" Roxas said, waving a hand towards the short haired woman. She waved back in reply, smiling sweetly. "Goodbye Roxas! Have a nice day!"

Roxas exited the band room, making his way down to his bus. "Hey, Roxas!" The blonde turned around as he heard someone call his name, seeing those signature red locks darting towards him. Axel slowed his pace as he caught up to the boy, rubbing the back of his neck. "Heh, hey Axel," Roxas replied. "How was your first day?" Axel asked, his emerald eyes shining. Roxas shrugged. "Eh, it was okay. How about yours?" Roxas exclaimed, turning his head slightly to see him. Axel sighed. "Same as usual," He said. Roxas nodded slightly. The two finally reached the bus, taking a seat somewhere in the middle. Roxas decided to sit next to Axel since Xion was being a major bitch to him.

Roxas set his backpack down beside him, then looked up at Axel. The teen was staring out the window, his green eyes looking full of sorrow. Roxas blinked. "Hey, uh…Axel?" The blonde muttered. Axel moved his head to face the boy, giving him a look of interest. "Hmm?" Roxas shook his head. "Never mind."

Woop! Chapter two: ACCOMPLISHED! Review, favorite, all that happy crap 8D Chapter three: COMING SOON!


	3. Chapter 3

Things Aren't As They Seem

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. If I did…. Oh lord Jashin :3 I also don't own Facebook xD

WARNING: This fanfiction contains boy x boy, yaoi pairings, and much fluffiness and some lemon. If ya don't like it, then get out .

Chapter three:

AXEL POV! WOOP! Okay I apologize for the lateness, I've been sick and lazy ^^; Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter three :D

Axel sighed, throwing his backpack onto the couch and walking down the hallway towards his room. Reno jumped out in front of him before the redhead could open his door. "Hey little bro! You're home late… what took you so long?" Axel shrugged, pushing past the taller teen and heading into his room. Reno followed him, flopping onto his bed.

"I saw you were talking to that newbie on the bus today…Roxas, was it?" Reno observed. Axel nodded. "Yeah, he's a pretty nice kid. He actually talks to me," Axel said, taking a seat at his desk and spinning the chair around to face his brother. Reno chuckled. "Isn't he friends with that little group of people you used to be in?" The older teen questioned. Axel nodded. "Yeah, he is. Xion's already pissed at him for talking to me," Axel said, running a hand through his crimson locks. "I hope he stays friends with them though, they're good people."

Reno tilted his head back to look over at Axel. "Why'd they kick you out? If they're such good people, then why don't they have you in their little posse?" Reno asked. Axel fixed his emerald gaze on the floor. "I..I don't know," Axel said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I guess they don't like people like me," He said, sighing. Reno frowned, getting up and patting his brother on the back. "Don't worry, Ax. They're all just dicks who don't understand anything." Reno said sympathetically. Axel laughed halfheartedly in response. "Yeah, just a bunch of dicks…"

XXX 8 hours later XXX

Axel stood up from the dinner table, picking up his empty plate and tossing it in the sink. He walked down the hallway towards his room, closing the door behind him. The redhead took a seat at his desk, opening up his laptop and signing into Facebook. _Stupid game notifications, _the redhead thought angrily, frantically clicking them off. _A new friend request? Wonder who it could be…_ Axel clicked on the friend request pull down bar. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the name. _Roxas Levie? Roxas sent me a friend request? _Axel quickly confirmed it, searching for the green dot next to his name. _He's not online… _The redhead growled. Signing off of the social network, he quickly closed his laptop and hopped onto his bed.

Axel stared up at the clock. "10:30…I'd better just go to sleep now…" Axel muttered, lying down on his king sized mattress and slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

XXX The next day XXX

Axel hit the alarm on his table groggily. He slumped out of bed, yawning. The redhead opened his door and walked across the hall towards Reno's room, banging on the door. "Morning, get your lazy ass outta bed." Axel yelled, getting an "Ugh," in reply. He traipsed over to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and getting himself prepared for another day of hell.

X

"I'm gonna head out, okay Reno?" Axel called after he had finally finished getting ready. "Okay, just don't get mauled by any pedos, or stuff like that!" The older teen called back. Axel chuckled and opened the front door with his key, locking it behind him. Axel searched around for any signs of Roxas, finally spotting the blonde exiting his house. Axel quickly dashed over to him, jumping over some bushes and shrubs.

Axel slowed down as he saw Roxas's friendly wave. "Hey, Axel. What're you doing out so early?" Roxas asked after Axel got into earshot. The redhead rubbed the back of his neck, grinning. "I dunno, just decided to get an early start," Axel said. Roxas nodded. "Well, we've got about 30 minutes before the bus comes…wanna take a walk around the block?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded, and the two were off.

"So, Xion still pissed at you?" Axel asked as the two had gotten a little farther away from Roxas and Axel's houses. Roxas nodded. "Yeah, she really doesn't like you..." Roxas said. The redhead sighed. "Yeah…We have a bad past," He said. The blonde looked up at him, intrigued. "Really? What happened, if you don't mind by my asking." Roxas asked.

"I used to be in the same group of friends that you're in, you know, with Xion, Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, Demyx. All of them?" Roxas nodded. Axel fixed his eyes on the ground. "So, why do they hate you now?" The blonde asked, his blue gaze questioning. Axel gulped. "They…They found out I was—" "ROXAS!" Axel was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice. Xion came charging down at the two from around the back of a tree, frustrated. _Crap, what does she want? _Axel thought wearily.

"Why the hell are you two just _walking _around?" Xion snapped. Roxas scoffed. "Axel and I woke up early so we decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. Is that a problem or something?" Roxas retorted harshly. The black haired girl fidgeted uncomfortably. "N-no…not necessarily," Xion muttered. Roxas growled. "God Xion, what the hell is your problem with Axel? If you don't like him, fine. But he's _my _friend, and if you have a problem with that, then too bad!" Roxas shot at her, darting down in the opposite direction towards the bus stop.

Axel stared after the blonde for a few seconds, then whipped around to face Xion. "What the hell, Xion?" He snarled. Xion gave him a cold stare. "Stop trying to be friends with him, you pansy! After he finds out your little _secret, _he'll never want to be friends with you!" Xion retorted harshly, marching down the sidewalk in the direction that Roxas had ran. Axel watched her go, snorting. His frustration was soon overthrown with the deep feeling of sorrow. He sat down next to the tall oak tree that Xion had been behind and leaned his head against it, staring up into the dark green leaves that covered the sky beyond them. _She's probably right, _Axel thought, sighing. _He probably _will_ never want to be friends with me again…_

Woohoo! Chapter three is finished. Okay, I apologize for it being so short -3- I was in a rush to finish this, so I hope it's as good as expected xL Chapter four will be coming sooner than expected though, I have a good idea in my head :3 Don't forget to review and favorite! It's always nice ^_^


End file.
